


Liberty

by akire_yta



Category: The Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz starts putting the puzzle together after Darien walks away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberty

I've always said 'faster's better.' But that was too fast. Much too fast.

What have they got on you, Darien, to make you turn away from half a mil? I watch you walk away, your tall and lanky frame slouched as you stroll down the street. You don't look back.

You would have, once. You would have looked back, a worried look on your face, the conflict within clear on your features. The part of you that is a thief fighting with your damned conscience.

Was that how they got to you, Darien? I know that's how they arrested yet why the hell did you go back? So he had a heart attack? So what! You were looking at a third strike.

I'm standing alone with a fortune in my purse, starting down the crowded road. With a disgruntled sigh, I walk to the curb and hail a cab. I need to be gone, I've well and truly overstayed my welcome in this town.

Robbing a mob boss's safe will do that.

But as I ride through the city, to my rented hotel room, and then to the airport, I can't get you out of my mind. I heard you, talking to that bald feddie while I was cracking the safe. You said you were just being a 'good agent.'

I've known crooks who have turned police informant. Never had the stomach for it myself, but I could see why they did it. But you're no informant, are you Darien?

Why the hell did they give you a badge and gun? You're career criminal I should know, I taught you myself. And, despite that pesky conscience, you were damn good. You could even have been one of the greats, Darien.

What happened to get you to turn to the other side?

I wave off the hostess and settle into my seat. Something is niggling at my memory, something that seems relevant. When you found me in your apartment, you spun me a line. Something about being liberated from jail to become a super agent.

I must have snickered aloud, the guy in the suit beside me is giving me a look. Super agent? What, what did they do, put a chip in your head and turn you into robocop.

I can feel the laughter fade from my face. "Secure our escape  
route...I've learnt a few new tricks...you didn't teach me everything..." Those lasers were unbeatable but you beat them. And you never actually did tell me how.

I wave down a hostess and order a stiff drink. Darien, were you trying to tell me, trying to warn me? What price did you pay for your freedom, kiddo? Or did you just swap a cell with bars for another which came with a government paycheck?

It's a good thing I'm already strapped into this flying tin can. I've got this sudden urge to go back and talk it out of you.

But it's your life, Darien. With the amount of money I just offered you, you could not only buy your way past any G-Man, but buy a surgeon too, rip out whatever they put in you. You could have bought your freedom. But you chose not to.

Do you like your new cell, Darien?

~~##~~


End file.
